


Quod Erat Demonstrandum

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam buys a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Erat Demonstrandum

Her lips were soft and skilled, and tasted of white wine, of friendship and laughter. Her arms around Sam's shoulders were warm and strong.

It was, it was... it was easy. It was so easy and so right and oh, Holy Hannah why had this never occurred to her before?

Vala's tongue gently, teasingly, pressed against her lips, and Sam gasped, and rolled away from her.

"What?" Vala said, kind and yet brisk, just so... just so Vala, so just like Vala always was.

"Oh, hell," Sam said, getting up from Vala's bed and its piled pillows and all the trappings of Girl's Night In, and walked across the room. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and hardly recognized her own reflection -- streaked mascara, mouth red from kissing, rumpled shirt. She looked wild and disheveled. She looked like someone else.

"Sam?" Vala said, sitting up, reaching a hand out. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.... I just had one of those moments," Sam said, turning back around, leaning her hips on the bureau, putting her back to that revelatory mirror. Vala frowned and cocked her head, her hair falling loose in front of her shoulder. Her expression was sympathetic. She let her outstretched hand drop. Her mouth was red and kissed-looking, too.

Sam explained, "One of those moments when you realize, oh my God. Why I've been doing it ... wrong ... all this time. All this time. Oh my God. No wonder." She let her head fall back. She stared at the ceiling.

From Hanson all the way through Jack, she thought, stunned, like someone discovering a new constant, romance had had this dutiful quality, this sense that something fundamental was missing, something unknown, something she hadn't wanted to accept could not be fixed by working harder, by going through the generally accepted procedures. It felt so awkward that she'd spent as much time not wanting to think about it as thinking about it. Asking all the wrong questions. Doing all the wrong things. Even with Pete, it had never been like this. So... effortless. So... customized. So fun.

"God, I've been so stupid!" Sam moaned.

"Sam," Vala purred, and her voice was warm and cheerful. Vala got up and came over, put a hand on her arm. "There's a time to think, my dear, and a time to not think. Mm?"

And Sam grinned, and shook her head one more time at her own cluelessness, and let Vala lead her back to the bed.

end


End file.
